


The AR Collection

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Gay, Immortals, M/M, embarrasing stories, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: This is all the stories I wrote for my friend AR.





	1. I Need To Tell You Something...

Vanya was sitting on her girlfriend, Yao, and her own bed. She was waiting for Yao to come over. She wanted to tell her something before that annoying American told her first. She needed to say it to her, because otherwise others would know. Luckily, it didn’t take Yao to long to get there. 

When Yao entered Vanya’s house, she was called into Vanya’s bedroom. She went in hesitantly, not knowing what she would find. Lucky for her, it wasn’t anything bad, just Vanya sitting patiently. 

“Hello Vanya, how are you?” Yao said. She was puzzled on why she was here, and Vanya hadn’t said anything other than “Come over” and hung up.

“I am doing fine. I want to tell you something immportant, before the American idiot tells you.” Vanya said, with a serious tone.

“And what would that be?” Yao asked. She went over and sat next next to her girlfriend. 

“When I was little, I asked my brothers when my face would grow hair, because I wanted to be part of group.” When she finished, there was a silence. And suddenly, Yao started giggling, then full on laughing.

“I’m sorry Vanya, that’s just so funny.” She fell onto her back, and her legs flew up, before landing on the bed. 

“No it’s not, it’s serious. I needed to tell you before Alfred did!” She yelled over Yao’s laughs.

Yao got up before kissing Vanya’s cheek. “Goodbye, Vanya. I must go.” She left without another word.  
Vanya fell back onto her bed. It’s not that funny, right?


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greece confesses her love to Kiku.

Hera was laying with her crush, Kiku. She was her friend, but she wanted to tell her she loved her, and today she wanted to actually do it. At least, if she doesn’t fall asleep first, which was really hard. 

Kiku looked over to her friend, Hera. She was beautiful, laying there, looking to the sky. She wanted to know, what does she feel about her. Does she the same as her, loving? She couldn’t live without her, so she if she got rejected, she feared that she would stop talking to her. She wouldn’t like that.

Hera sat up and grabbed her bag, which had water in it. She downed the bottle, nervous of what she was going to do. Kiku sat up too, curious of what Hera was doing. Hera grabbed some lip balm, and applied it. Kiku looked at her bag, which had a small cat in it. It was a gray kitten, with a black belly. She thought it was cute, and picked it up carefully. Hera soon looked over to her friend, and smiled. She thought it was nice to Kiku and Ash playing. 

“Kiku, that’s Ash.” Hera said.  
“CUTE!!!” She squealed.   
“You are.” Hera whispered.  
“What?” Kiku asked. She didn’t hear what her friend had said.   
“I think you’re cute.” Hera answered loudly. She blushed, but not as hard as Kiku did.  
“You think I’m cute? But…” Hera cut Kiku off with a small peck.   
Kiku was speechless. She was happy that her friend felt the same as she did. She looked over to Hera, wanting to tell her she loved her, but when she looked, Hera was sleeping. Typical Hera.


	3. My Immortal

Matthew was searching the attic for his boyfriend’s grandma’s jewelry box. Gil had asked if he would get it, and smiled when he had said he would. Matthew had known Gilbert for a year. They had been dating for half of that. Matthew was told he’s an immortal, meaning he can’t die, but that didn’t bother him. He knew that no matter what, he would die first, and wouldn’t need to worry about if Gil died, because that’s not possible. He was even told by Gil himself. 

‘Where could it be?’ He thought, but he suddenly tripped. He landed on his hands and knees, and when he looked for what he tripped over, he saw a book. It looked like a photo album. He picked it up and went back downstairs. 

Gilbert was holding a small box when he got back.

“Hey, I found the box down here! You apperently didn’t need to go up there.” He boomed. 

“Hey Gil, I found this. Can we look in it?” Matthew asked. He handed the album to Gilbert, and sat down next to him. 

“Where was this? I haven’t seen it since last time.” He asked. 

“It was in the attic. What do you mean by ‘last time’?” Mattie asked. 

Gilbert opened the book to a page filled with pictures of people that kind of looked like Matt. Gil pointed to one of them. “That was last time. Your last life.” He pointed to another one. “And that was when we first met. It was around 1493.” He commented. Matthew looked to him, shocked.   
‘Have I really lived this many lives?!’ 

“When was this one?” He pointed to a fade one, where he had a hand in a salute. 

“That was 1849, you were hired and killed during the Courthouse Rebellion in Canada.” 

 

“Cool.” Is all Matt could say.

“Do you remember your first life?” Gil asked. 

“Why would I?” 

“Because it’s when we met.” Gil sounded heartbroken. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Never be. It never suited you.” He told him.


	4. Silent Soulmate

Feli sat down next to her sister, Bella. She hadn’t been having the best day, and her sister wasn’t going to cheer her up. Anyway, she was always kind of depressed. She didn’t have a Soulmate, because there wasn’t a single word on her wrist. She held the happy face, but it hurt.   
Bella had been yelling at her soulmate, Tanya. She tended to do this, even though she didn’t mean it. Tanya knew this, but took all the rage anyway, knowing she needed this.   
Feli looked to her wrist. Under it were multiple cuts and scars. She pulled the sleeve to her blue jacket down, hiding it all. Her deepest, darkest, dirty litte secret. Her friend, Kiku, sat next to her. She brought her lunch each day, but sat at the cafe anyway. She pulled out her laptop and entered the passcode.

“Hey, Feli! Are you doing anything after school?” Tanya asked her. She didn’t really have anything going on, she told her. It was a dull day already, so what could happen?

“Okay, cool! Do you want to go to the concert tonight with me and Bella? It’s a German band, and it’s really good music.” She pushed on. Bella was glaring at her, but it didn’t matter. She might as well go, since nothing’s happening.

“Sure. Why not.” Feli replied. Tanya’s face lit up, and she cheered. 

“Follow me out today. We’re going straight after school!” Tanya got up and left. Smiley bouncy steps followed her. 

“Bella, are you okay? You haven’t said a thing to me all day.” Feli asked. It wasn’t a lie, they hadn’t talked to each other the whole day. They at least argued about something, but they hadn’t. 

“Go away bitch.” Bella said calmly. Calm is not her colour at all, and Feli couldn’t help but worry. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you after school then.” Feli got up and left. Leaving her sister alone until a few hours later.

When Tanya and Feli finally finished their last class together, they went off to find Bella. They discovered her crying Tanya’s car. They had seen her cry, but not this badly. She was balling. And when Tanya opened her door, Bella turned away from her. Feli soon jumped in, and they were off.

Feli looked up at the building. It was designed to hold a crowd, that’s for sure. When they finally parked, Feli jumped out, and opened Bella’s door for her. Her face was red from crying, and it was noticeable. 

They walked up, and when they got inside, Feli just looked around. It looked like a theater with it’s size. It had halls that went to different areas.   
Tanya pulled her to a small booth where they gave the tickets, and were given bracelets to stay in. While they walked to where they were going, Bella finally spoke up. 

“I’m so sorry Feli.” She didn’t look at her, leaving her head hung. Hair was covering her face, and Feli guessed she was crying. 

“Why are you sorry? You haven’t done anything.” Feli asked. 

“I’m not a good sister! All I do is scream at you and make you cry!” She says. She doesn’t scream it, which was alarming. 

“I don’t care. It’s who you are!” 

“Well, I hate who I am!” She shouted. Tanya hugged her, and held her in one place. Her hand petting her hair as the other rubs circles on her back. 

“You are an amazing and beautiful person. And we love you.” Bella pushed away from Tanya, saying nothing. 

Bella pushed Feli when she got to close to her, and Feli fell into a girl. She was tall, had blond hair, and was pretty muscular. She helped Feli regain balance, and ran off like she had to get somewhere.

“I wonder who that was. They left before I could apologize.” Feli commented. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll see her later.”

 

They found a place to stand in the front near the stage, and waited for the band to come out. When they finally did, she couldn’t even see them, because they were behind a small line of people, and crushed in the crowd. 

The music was good to Feli, she had a secret taste for rock and metal, and liked what they played. She had taken a German class and knew most of the lyrics to the songs. Tanya loved it, and Bella seemed to enjoy it all to. 

When the last song ended, everyone cheered and clapped for the performance. The band announced that they would be heading to another room the meet everyone there, since it was their hometown. 

The girls went to where the rest of the small crowd was going, and finally saw the members of the band. Feli recognized one face. It was the drummer, she was holding drum sticks, and it was the person she fell into. 

Feli rushed to the table she was at.   
“I’m sorry I fell into you miss! Bella over their pushed me and I didn’t mean to!” She almost ran out of air with how fast that was. 

The German girl got really excited to hear her apologize. She showed Feli her wrist, where all that was written down. Feli didn’t know what to think, and looked to their own wrist. Nothing still. 

“But I have nothing on my wrist.” The girl, who’s name is Luci, wrote down that she’s mute. Everything made sence to Feli then. She couldn’t speak, so she wouldn’t say anything. 

‘Do you want to come with me and the band to our next concert?’ Luci wrote. Feli went over to Tanya and Bella and told them where she was going, and agreed to go. Bella hugged her and allowed her to go with them. Tanya waved goodbye, and went back to what she was doing.   
Feli felt so good around Luci, no matter what. She had found her soulmate, even though it took them both 19 years to find each other.


End file.
